The Seductress
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: A new Decepticon femme called the Seductress has shown up at the Nemesis. Will she seduce and destroy Megatron, take over leadership of the Decepticons, and find true love? Only one way to find out... G1 fic


_**The Seductress**_

She stood on one of the balcony of a tall Earthern skyscraper, concealed from sight. She watched as the humans scurried about, trying to get everything done.

"Pathetic flesh creatures…" She whispered to the wind. "Once I use my powers to defeat that idiot Megatron, I shall rule the Decepticons and destroy this wretched mud ball." She curled her clawed digits into a fist. A small cackle escaped from her metal lips as they parted. "Time to do my dirty work." She transformed into her alternate mode and sped towards the ocean, where the sunken Nemesis was located.

-----------------------------

The femme called herself the Seductress. There was a reason for that.

Her true name was Dark Star, a femme seeker jet. Ever since she had been born, she was called beautiful. All of the males wanted her as a mate. But she had other plans.

Seductress was purely BEAUTIFUL. She was tall for a femme and had a slender body. Her head was petite, it had two glowing, gleaming, scarlet optics that lit up the darkness.

She had a small nose that sat below her optics. Her mouth was little with a tiny metal top lip and a bigger bottom lip. Her helm had a pointed crest that adorned the top of it.

All of her limbs were long and slim. Each of her fingers were clawed. On her shoulders were sharp points that gleamed in the light. Her arms had several longs spikes as well. Her feet were small and dainty, and looked as if she was wearing a pair of high-heeled shoes. All of her armor was a glittering black and purple. In the middle of her chest was the shining purple Decepticon symbol. She made all of the males wish she was theirs.

She had amazing powers to go with her beauty too. She had a powerful cannon that shot flames of hellish fire. She also had two small wrist blades. On her right arm was a null-ray cannon. But most of all, she had the power to seduce. She knew how to use the right words and movements to capture a male's attention, and make him want her. When she was using him for some demented scheme, she would use her hypnosis ray to control him. That way she could do anything with him. Sometimes though, if he really loved her and he wasn't needed, she wouldn't put him under her deadly spell. She would just leave him be or tease him. But one day, she would find the perfect mech… But now, she would seduce Megatron and destroy him, so she could be the new leader of the Decepticons.

-----------------------------

Seductress transformed and dove into the water. An eerie grin crept across her faceplates when she saw the Nemesis. She saw a camera drone and quickly shot it out before it could detect her prescence. She swam up to the air lock. It took her a few astro-seconds to hack into the system. She was swept inside as soon as the airlock opened. She quickly shook her body to dry herself off and flew into the shadows above.

**INTRUDER ALERT!!!!**

The system told all of her arrival. She then saw Megatron and his second in command, Starscream enter.

**"SHOW YOURSELF, INTRUDER!"** Megatron demanded.

Seductress slowly floated down. "Megatron! Oh, I was hoping you'd come!" Megatron's mouth gaped open. This femme was **HOT.**

"What happened to you?" Megatron asked tenderly. "Yes, why is a sexy fembot such as yourself here?" Starscream inquired, earning him a deadly glare from Megatron.

"I was on my way to another planet, but my ship crashed and I ended up here. All my comrades are dead…" She faked sobbing.

"Now, now, my dear. Everything shall be alright…" Megatron assured her, walking towards the sobbing femme. "What is your name?" She stared up at him with her glowing red optics. "I am called Seductress…"

Starscream squirmed, "Sexy name too…" Megatron hissed at him.

"Well, Seductress, would you like to join me and my idiot lieutenant for some quality high grade?" He smiled. "We can discuss things there."

Seductress smiled back. "That would be lovely, Megatron!" All of a sudden, Megatron took the femme gently in his arms and began to walk towards his private quarters.

"Am I holding you right?"

"Perfectly…" Seductress smiled, letting her fangs gleam in the light.

They both went to drink high grade and have fun, Starscream at their heels.

----------------------------------------

Seductress' plan was in action and it was working perfectly…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I just had this idea and had to put it down. I will update soon. I still have to work on my other stories and I have a lot of studying to do......  
PLEASE R&R! :)**


End file.
